TwentySeven Days
by nimblnymph
Summary: This was not how he saw his twenty-seven days of enforced celibacy ending. KakaSaku. One shot. MATURE CONTENT


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First of all, this fic is mature for a reason. It's nothing but gratuitous sexing. Don't like gratuitous sexing? Please step out of the line. Secondly, this was written mostly for red_brunja, who is horrible about feeding my plot bunnies. Thirdly, the inspiration for this fic goes largely to the Anti Fanfic contest that a KakaSaku site was hosting a little while back. Unfortunately, I JUST heard about it so I missed the deadly by a few weeks. But... it's a great idea, and great ideas should be put to evil use. So, with that... please enjoy this shameless porn with very little plot.

* * *

"Man… this is great! Three whole days off! That old hag isn't so bad after all," Naruto declared happily as he folded his hands behind his head. In the process, he very nearly took out Yamato's eye… but he didn't notice and the older man was agile enough to dodge it. Grinning, the blond haired boy continued speaking jubilantly. "And we even got paid on time an' everything! Hehe… Good thing too, seeing as that pervy sage went and stole all my cash! Hey, hey! Sakura-chan, let's go get some ramen! You can come too, Kakashi-sensei. Oh, and you too, Yamato-taichou!'

A subtle grimace crossed Yamato's face as he pressed a hand against his stomach. This was the last mission where Naruto would be in charge of packing food provisions for everyone. He would see to it personally. Of course, the entire ordeal _had_ been a learning experience for him. Until this mission, he'd had no idea there were so many different types of instant ramen. It had been an epiphany… one that his stomach was unfortunate enough to experience.

Smiling as kindly as he could manage while suppressing his gag reflex, Yamato held up a hand and said, "I think I'll pass today, Naruto. But thanks."

"Suit yourself, Yamato-taichou. What about you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think I'll take a rain check today too, Naruto," Kakashi replied, not once lifting his gaze from his beloved book. "I've got something I need to do."

Yamato was the only one who noticed how Sakura's cheeks turned a deep cherry red, which made him frown thoughtfully at her. She'd been unusually quiet since they'd gotten within sight of the gates. Not once had she really looked at anyone, and whenever Kakashi came up alongside her while walking she'd quickened her pace. If it weren't for the fact that she'd been laughing and joking around with everyone in their group (including Sai) just moments before, Yamato would have been inclined to think she was angry with Kakashi.

Naruto's smile crumpled briefly into an irritated scowl before he scurried in front of Sakura and said brightly, "C'mon, Sakura-chan! Ya know ya wanna have some Ichiraku with me!"

Sakura stopped walking, her progress blocked by the grinning boy. Letting out a low breath that bordered close to a sigh, she mumbled, "I'm not really hungry right now."

Smile wiped clean from his face once again, Naruto leaned closer to the pink-haired girl and studied her through narrow, suspicious eyes. "Hey… you're not tryin' to diet again, are you?" he demanded. "I don't know why you keep going on those stupid diets. You're _not_ fat, ya know."

"Maybe not, but she still has a dog face," Sai commented, a pleasantly fake smirk twisting his lips.

This would normally be the part where the dark haired young man would find his nasal cavity full of Sakura's fist. Yamato nearly fell over in shock when all she did was glare at him and mutter, "Shut up."

Whoa… There was _definitely_ something wrong with the girl! Even Sai was shocked, judging by the way he blinked slowly, as if not believing what he was seeing. Naruto's jaw was practically unhinged and dragging on the ground. Kakashi, however… Well, nothing usually fazed him, but _this_ should have. He didn't even glance up from his book though.

Clearing his throat while Naruto continued to gurgle in an effort to find his vocabulary once again, Yamato tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and murmured, "Can I have a word with you, sempai?"

Kakashi's visible eye creased happily as he closed his book with a sharp snap. "Anything for my favorite kohai," he replied cheerfully. For some reason, Yamato doubted the validity behind the emotion.

Once they were out of earshot, Yamato crossed his arms over his chest and spoke in a low voice, "I'm a little concerned about Sakura. Haven't you noticed she's been acting a little off?"

Scratching just under his chin as his gaze slid to the girl in question (who now had her back turned on a furiously ranting Naruto and a still smiling Sai), Kakashi shrugged indifferently. "You think so?" he mused absently while giving the girl in question a once-over look.

Yamato nodded once and pinned a stern look on his senior. "Yes, I do. The Sakura _I_ know would have sent Sai half way across Fire Country on her fist for that last comment. Instead, she barely even looked at him. Sempai, I don't mean to pry but… did something happen between you two?"

The look Kakashi shot at him said that he was indeed prying, but Yamato was past the point of respecting boundaries. In the short time that he'd been with Team Seven, he'd taken a fondness for Haruno Sakura. She was like a younger sister to him, and as such he felt the need to champion her when the occasion called for it. Even if defending her honor meant crossing the one man he had the utmost respect and admiration for.

Kakashi's gaze softened as he sighed heavily. "I'll talk to her," he muttered, sounding as if this were the most odorous task ever to have been assigned to him. "You distract the boys for a minute, okay?"

Letting out his own sigh of relief, Yamato flashed a grateful smile as he murmured, "Thank you, Kakashi."

"If she sends me to the hospital though, you better bring me flowers. And porn."

Laughing good-naturedly, Yamato patted Kakashi's back consolingly. "Whatever you want, sempai."

Nodding as if now satisfied with their arrangement, Kakashi led the way back to the arguing threesome in time to hear Naruto shout, "And I do NOT have a pencil dick! An' how the hell would you know anyway, huh? _Huh?!_ Are you peekin' on me in the showers or something? Man… you're an even bigger pervert than Kakashi-sensei and that crazy sage combined!"

"I wouldn't ever watch you in the showers," Sai chuckled, his feature still arranged in a cheerful mask. "According to a book I read, it's not nice to laugh at handicapped people… and by handicapped, I'm referring to your lack of balls."

"Why, you bastard! By th' time I'm done with you, _you're_ gonna be the one missin' their-,"

"Hey, guys? Lunch is on me today, okay?" Yamato interjected quickly before Naruto could finish his threat.

Instantly, any thoughts about removing balls were thrown out the window as Naruto whipped around with an excited grin plastered across his face. "Ya mean it?" he asked hopefully, his eyes all but glowing with the promise of free food. "You're gonna buy me some ramen?"

Swallowing at the mention of the noodle nightmare, Yamato laughed tightly and said, "Sure, why not? After thinking about it, it's been a while since we've gone out to lunch."

"Aw, _man!_ You're awesome, Yamato-taichou! I'm never gonna prank you! Not _ever_!"

"Er… thanks, Naruto," the older man replied uncertainly. He hadn't been aware the boy was going to prank him to begin with. Tilting his head questioningly, he looked at Sai and asked, "So, how 'bout it? Feel like grabbing some lunch?"

In what could only be an imitation of Kakashi, Sai's eyes creased as he smiled back. "That's okay. I think I'd rather swallow bleach than be seen with a guy sporting a twig and no berries."

Yamato wasn't entirely sure if that comment was directed at Naruto or himself, but it was a little relieving that the dark-haired boy had declined. Having ramen for the twenty-seventh day in a row (he'd been counting) was bad enough. If he had to play referee while doing it, well… Shrugging, Yamato clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder before the blond could so much as stop growling angrily. "Okay, then. See you later, Sai! Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sempai." It took a firm dig of his fingers into Naruto's shoulders before the boy started moving away from the group, though he did so reluctantly.

Still scowling, Naruto turned to glare back over his shoulder as he asked, "So… is Kakashi-sensei gonna talk to Sakura 'bout her attitude? 'Cause she's been actin' _really _weird. I mean, she didn't even punch out that stupid bastard Sai for sayin' she looks like a dog!"

Patting the shoulder that was still under his hand, Yamato said soothingly, "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm certain Kakashi-sempai will get her sorted out in no time."

"Hey, Yamato-taichou?"

"Hm?"

"You don't think he's gonna talk to her about _girl stuff_… do you? 'Cause that'd be totally _wrong!_"

For once, Yamato agreed full-heartedly with him. Kakashi talking about that 'special time of the month' with his nineteen-year-old female student was _not_ an image he needed locked in his long term memory.

* * *

Kakashi waited until the rest of their team was gone before he turned his attention to the girl fastidiously staring at what had to be an incredibly fascination spot on the ground. "So… you're not hungry," he drawled, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a half-step closer to her. He wasn't touching her but the proximity was definitely invasive. It was the sort of liberty a lover would take when confronting his unusually silent partner, not a team leader concerned about a subordinate. Considering he was in the former category, it was completely appropriate for him to invade her personal space.

Sakura shook her head once but didn't say a word. There was still a flush to her cheeks, one that he at first interpreted as lingering resentment over Sai's comment. But he recognized the way she was chewing on her lower lip and how she couldn't seem to stop her fingers from rubbing along the short hem of her skirt. And there was certainly no missing the way her eyes would shift away from that fascinating spot on the ground to his crotch and back again quickly in hopes that he wouldn't notice. Oh, yes… Kakashi knew _exactly_ what was wrong with her.

Smirking under his mask, Kakashi nodded and managed to maintain the perfect deadpan as he said, "I see. Well, in that case... Maybe you'd be interested in having sex with me."

Sakura managed to drag her gaze up from his pants (which were getting a bit crowded now that he knew what her problem was) and looked him in the eye. Her eyes were a bit brighter than usual, the color just more intense and a little hazy with the passion that had been simmering for quite some time now. She nodded eagerly, her lips parting as her breathing sped up just a bit.

They only had one rule in their relationship: business was business. When it was business, there was no pleasure. After twenty-seven days of business (he'd been counting), both of them were a little eager to release the pent-up frustration. There had been more than one reason why Kakashi had assigned Sakura to team up with Yamato; if she'd been with him, she would have found herself up against the nearest wall (or table, he wasn't picky) and soundly fucked by the sixth day of the mission.

But now, they were home. And they had three days off. That meant two days in bed and one day for her to relearn how to walk straight again. If they weren't on a main road in broad daylight, he would have dragged her into the alleyway and gotten a head start on this brilliant plan.

Nodding, Kakashi uncrossed his arms and stuck his hands in his pockets. He tried very hard to ignore the brush of his knuckles against the erection that was just stirring in his pants as he said, "My place is closer."

"My place is nicer," Sakura countered, her voice shaking a little with breathless anticipation. Even with the demanding urge to relieve the tension _now_ she still had enough wits to put up a fight.

Sighing and wishing briefly that she were just a little more agreeable, Kakashi replied, "Your place has a roommate." The last time they'd gone back to her place for a quick screw, Yamanaka Ino had chosen _the_ most inopportune time to walk in; when he'd had his face buried between her thighs as she was stretched out on the couch and moaning with every flick of his tongue over her clit.

The only reason they had even noticed the blonde girl's presence was when she'd let out an ungodly scream before all but breaking the door down in her haste to leave. And then he'd gotten smacked in the head for not locking the door. Yes… because he would have thought to lock the door to _her_ apartment.

Apparently, Sakura remembered that particular incident as well because, before he could even finish blinking, she'd grabbed his wrist and started dragging him down the street in the direction of his apartment.

By the time they'd reached his shabby, run-down building, his thumb was rubbing along the pulse point in her wrist, something he knew she loved. They had only made up two flights of steps before the need for contact overwhelmed them and Sakura was turning to him at the same moment he was tugging his mask down in order to meet her kiss. The last two flights of steps consisted of them stumbling, catching themselves and continuing quickly, all while sharing deep, hard kisses that were full of soft pants and low groans.

Kakashi pushed her up against the wall by his door as he fumbled to find which damn pocket he'd stashed his key in this time. Sakura gasped and arched against him as his mouth found its way to her neck, sucking at skin that was incredibly soft and just a little salty tasting from sweat. The hand that wasn't occupied with trying the find the key was gripping her hip tightly, encouraging her to grind harder against him. When Sakura slipped her hand between their bodies and began rubbing her palm across his cock, he very nearly said fuck it to the key as a white-hot flare of need burned through him.

Somehow… and he wasn't entirely sure how… he managed to not only locate the key while she was stroking him so deliciously through his pants but to get it in the keyhole correctly. The door unlocked and Sakura wasted no time in pushing it open, her hands fisting in his flak vest and jerking him after her. As soon as they were both clear, he kicked the door closed, turned her about while still maintaining the kiss and pressed her back against the hard surface again.

Their hands moved in a frenzy of gropes; his hands pushing under her skirt, hers raking through his hair, his finding a wonderfully tight breast with a nipple that was already stiff, hers digging hard into his shoulders as she gave a startled cry when he pinched that bud gently. Their mouths were just as desperate as they clashed, broke apart and clashed again in a series of uncoordinated kisses. When he attacked her neck again with lips and teeth, she reciprocated with soft pants and rolling hips.

"God… clothing… get it off," Sakura panted in his ear as she tugged the hitae-ate tied over his eye from his head. Solid metal thunked hard on the worn wooden floor as Kakashi maneuvered them away from the door and back toward the bedroom of his small apartment. The whining grind of her shirt being unzipped with near violent force cut through their labored breathing as they began tripping their way to the bed.

Her shirt, followed by the hitae-ate in her hair, his gloves and both of their shoes littered their path to the twin sized bed. Kakashi's hands cupped her breasts through the thin cotton bra she wore, his thumbs rubbing gently across her nipples until he could feel the vibration of her moans against his tongue in her mouth. He pressed his palms down her sides until they were gripping her hips once again before slipping back to grab her ass firmly, effectively pulling her closer to him.

Sakura's hands disappeared from his shoulders to slide across his chest for the zipper tab on his flak vest. She gave a hard jerk… and froze when the zipper wouldn't budge below mid-chest.

Pulling back, Kakashi stared into her puzzled face and gasped, "What's the matter?"

Lips twisting into a pout, Sakura tried sliding the zipper up again. It didn't move. "I can't… I think… Kakashi, the zipper's stuck."

Well… that was a little problematic. Kakashi shooed her hands away and tried to correct the situation himself. No amount of tugging, jerking or pulling worked. Letting out an irritated sigh, he considered the problem for a moment longer… and then pulled a kunai from the pouch at his back.

The sharpened steel cut easily through the thick material and soon the heavy green item was on the floor. Kakashi returned the kunai to his pouch again before bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. "Now then… where were we?" he murmured teasingly as he pressed light kisses to her mouth.

"Um… I think we were getting naked," Sakura mumbled back before her tongue flicked out invitingly to wet his lips. "Please… I need you inside me _now_, Kakashi. Can we _please_ get to the bed?"

He was always one to oblige a lady, however scandalously slutty her request was. Grinning quickly as the kiss began to deepen once again, Kakashi smoothed his hands down her shoulders and around to her ass. Giving the taut flesh a good squeeze, he hoisted her up and began walking them back toward the bed once more. Sakura's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she rubbed her breasts against his chest, her tongue stroking his eagerly as the desperation returned full force.

They fell onto the bed with him on top and her hands pulling anxiously at his shirt to get it off. Moments later and warm flesh met warm flesh, the friction of her small, tight breasts rubbing against his bare skin drawing a heavy, panting moan from him. Twenty-seven days without this was far too long in his opinion. Her legs were still parted for him, letting him grind his cock against her slit through their clothing. Sakura rocked her hips up eagerly, her mouth breaking away as a sharply hissed "yes" was drawn from her.

When her back arched and pushed her breasts even more tightly to his chest, it curved her delicate neck in such a way that he couldn't resist tasting it once again. Sakura panted unevenly in his ear with each firm nibble and suck, the panting turning into her first impassioned cry of the evening as he placed a harder bite over her pulse. Their hands were frantic once again, working swiftly and sometimes ineffectively in order to get the rest of their clothing off.

Kakashi was just beginning to kiss his way down her throat to her naval when he heard a loud, fervent moan… that was most definitely _not_ Sakura. It was far too deep to have been from her. He pushed it aside quickly (her pleas of 'don't stop' helping to make this decision), attributing the moan to himself, and resumed leaving a bright red trail of sucked on skin from her collar bone down her sternum. Three days was plenty of time for the marks he intended to leave all over her body to fade. Well… maybe not the one he'd just placed on the curve of her breast. He knew for a fact she never wore anything low-cut enough to show it. If she ever did… she would find herself shamelessly molested by his hand.

Sakura's hips continued to buck, roll and grind against his stomach, jerking especially hard when his mouth closed over a nipple and gave it a hard tug with his mouth, his teeth just barely grazing over the sensitive flesh. She cried out again, her fingers tangling in his hair to silently ask for more. This is what he'd missed the most; hearing the sounds she made during their lovemaking. It had become a favorite hobby of his to see just how many different ways he could make her moan, sigh and scream in one night.

"Oh, god… Kakashi," she breathed out harshly, her body moving restlessly beneath his. He could feel the rapid pulsing of her heart on his lips as he continued to tease the sensitive bud in his mouth mercilessly.

The minute his palm slid between her legs, her entire body went wild. A growl tore from her throat, sounding almost savage in its raw need. He continued to rub and press his palm against her in a vague imitation of how he would soon be pounding into her. She was so wet she'd soaked through her panties and shorts. He could feel it on his hand, smell her arousal even from where he was still busy leaving marks on her breasts. She was more than ready for him, had probably been ready for the last twenty-seven days.

It would be terribly rude of him to keep her waiting much longer.

He vaguely registered the sound of bed springs creaking rhythmically as he began rolling her shorts and panties down her body, his fingers brushing against curls that were only a slightly darker shade of pink than her hair. Her back snapped taut as if she'd been electrocuted, her hands pushing at his shoulders as she cried out…

"Genma! God… yes… Oh… my… _God! Genma!"_

What the fuck?

Kakashi froze as shock cut through the desire, so sharp that it very nearly knocked the hard on right out of him. Had she _seriously_ just screamed Genma's name? Setting aside homicidal thoughts concerning the senbon user, Kakashi lifted his head up to give her a puzzled look… and saw that her jaw was tight with barely contained annoyance and her cheeks were burning red with embarrassment as she slapped a hand over her eyes. Strangely though, despite the fact that neither of them were moving, he could still hear the bed springs bouncing.

And a woman screaming for Genma.

And a voice that now sounded oddly like the aforementioned man crying out in ecstasy.

In his defense, Kakashi's reasoning capabilities plummeted to that of a mushroom's whenever he had a horny Sakura spread out and begging for him to take her in his bed. That was why it took him several seconds longer than it should have to figure out what was going on. Shiranui Genma, his upstairs neighbor, was apparently entertaining his long-time lover Shizune. Right now. At the exact moment he was trying to entertain his own long-time lover.

Groaning, Kakashi dropped his forehead to Sakura's flat stomach in defeat. While he didn't really give a damn about having sex while listening to his neighbor do the same, he knew there was no way Sakura would agree to it. Shizune was her superior and listening to her scream as she reached her peek was the equivalent of walking in on her parents going at it.

This was _not_ how he saw his twenty-seven days of enforced celibacy ending.

Kakashi ventured a hopeful glance up at his young lover and saw she was glaring darkly at the ceiling and the rapidly squeaking bed springs. The couple on the floor above were getting louder themselves, their desperate cries sounding almost as if they were in the very same room. And then… the sharp crack of flesh hitting flesh… and Genma's shout of, "_Hell, yeah!_"

Sakura very nearly threw him off her as she stood abruptly, mumbling angrily, "I hate them. I really, _really_ hate them."

"Sakura… Hold on a second!" Kakashi managed to get to his feet as she disentangled his sandal from her bra. He hooked his arm around her waist from behind and pulled her against him so that her back was pressed to his chest. He bent down until his lips brushed along her bare shoulder, trailing upward along her neck until reaching her earlobe, which he took in his mouth to suck lightly. Maybe she could be convinced…

She squirmed against him, twisting away from his mouth and intentions. "Kakashi… I can't do this, not with _them_ doing it too. It's weird."

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed against her neck, noting how the touch of his breath on her bare skin made her shiver and cling to his arm as if to keep herself standing. It had been a long shot that she'd still want to. Perhaps if they hadn't heard the distinct sound of Shizune spanking Genma's ass, things would have been different. But as it was, the only thing he was likely to get out of this was the best piece of blackmail he could have ever hoped for. Unless…

"What if you can't hear them?" he asked slowly, tracing his fingers along the soft curve of her bare hip enticingly. A breath shuddered from her as his fingers continued to draw random patterns across her skin, inching closer and closer to where he was dying to go.

Despite the fact that she was practically swooning against him, she still had the presence of mind to shoot him a scathing look over her shoulder. "I am _not_ wearing earplugs," she said firmly.

Chuckling, Kakashi gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose and murmured, "That's not quite what I had in mind."

Sakura arched a brow as a flash of intrigue crossed her face. That look was wiped clean the minute he slid a single finger down her slit, searching out and finding her clit easily. All it took was the barest of strokes against still sensitized nerves for her to break her resolve. She gasped, her eyes scrunching closed as she grasped the arm he had around her waist with both hands. Kakashi smirked against her temple as he kept up the torturously slow circular movements of his fingers, dipping them further down ever so often to revel in how wet she was for him. It made his cock twitch almost painfully just thinking about sliding into that slick heat.

"W-What do you… ah… what do you have… in mind?" she whispered, her nails digging hard enough into his arm to leave tiny white marks. She cried out sharply when he suddenly plunged his fingers inside of her, hitting the spot that made her legs shake on the first thrust.

"The shower," he breathed against her neck shortly before placing a gentle kiss to one of the many red spots adorning her body. The bathroom was the furthest room from the bedroom, and with the water running there was no way they would have to listen to the couple upstairs going at it.

Sakura pulled away from him so quickly he very nearly lost his balance. Kakashi blinked in surprise and just barely caught sight of her naked bottom disappearing behind the bathroom door. A moment later, the shower cranked on and she snapped, "Will you hurry up already?"

He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure he set two records right then; the first for being the fastest man to ever get his pants off and the second for being the fastest person to get in the bathroom and join their lover in the shower. No sooner was the curtain slid in place than she was gripping his cock in her slim, calloused fingers and squeezing.

Kakashi gasped, both from the shock of water that was still trying to warm up hitting his face as well as the incredible feel of her hand sliding up and down his shaft quickly, setting the pace she knew was guaranteed to get him off in no time flat. She made it obvious from the hard, nipping kisses she placed on his neck and her pace as she jerked him off that she wasn't in the mood for games. She wanted sex, and she wanted it _now._

A low groan rumbled through his chest, sounding nearly like an answering growl to the one she'd let out earlier. Kakashi lifted her up once again and pushed her up against the surround just underneath the old showerhead. Warm water streamed down his back, making it difficult for her hands to find purchase on his slick shoulders. She reached up, grabbing the slim metal piping that connected the showerhead to the plumbing behind the wall and once again wrapped her legs around his waist.

He didn't waste anytime with it. Hands bracing her hips, Kakashi met her gaze and held it as he thrust into her fully in one stroke. Sakura's eyes darkened with lust as her mouth dropped open in a silent cry, her back arching against the shower surround to force her hips even tighter to his. Her heels dug into his back as she pushed back from him as much as their position would allow and shifted her hips against his.

That was all the encouragement he needed to set a hard, fast rhythm that had both of them groaning with each ragged bid for air. The sounds of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh almost overpowered the water hitting the plastic covered tub. Her smooth breasts bounced with each demanding drive of his cock into her body, sending water droplets flying and falling along the curves of her flesh. Sakura used the pipe she was clinging to in order to pull herself further upright, changing the angle so that he was not only pushing in but up as well.

The change in position had an immediate affect; she screamed his name, shouted for him to keep going. Kakashi gasped as she writhed against him, her harsh pants and jagged cries being pressed into his neck. God… he was so close. He could feel the pleasure getting ready to unwind, settling heavily in his groin and making his balls tingle in anticipation of release. She was almost there, too. Already, her muscles were beginning to spasm and tighten around his cock. He thrust deeper a few times, just to hear her scream again. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever head.

Of course, later he would also realize that Sakura's unbridled screams had covered up the groaning of a pipe that had been pushed past its limit.

One minute, he was only a few agonizing thrusts away from spilling himself in her… and the next he had white spots dancing in his eyes as something heavy and solid came down so hard on his head that it knocked him on his ass. Sakura screamed again, this time in a mixture of pain and alarm, as she went crashing down on top of him and very nearly missed jamming her elbow between his legs.

Both of them shouted in alarm as water came spraying wildly from the wall, hitting the ceiling and making it nearly impossible to see. Sakura yelped in pain as Kakashi scrambled frantically over her, his hands fumbling to turn the water off. He grunted in pain as her foot connected with his ribs in her efforts to squirm her way out from underneath him.

When the water was finally shut off, both of them lay panting in the cramped tub, wondering just what in the hell had happened. Glancing upward, Kakashi frowned when he noticed his showerhead was missing, leaving a dark, dripping hole where it had been. He turned to look at Sakura… and she held the rusted old spout out to him as she glowered at the dripping shower curtain.

Kakashi took it from her, sighed and set it on the corner of the tub dismally. This was the _most_ frustrating day of his life, hands down. He glanced at her as she shifted around until she was standing. Dark, angry bruises were already forming on her thighs and rear from where he'd accidentally dropped her on the knobs to the bath. Kakashi touched the spot on his skull that she'd beamed with the showerhead gingerly. His fingers came away with a little blood, but it wasn't too bad.

Sakura jerked the shower curtain back sharply, her movements stiff and very controlled as if she were trying not to kill something right then. She stepped out into the flood that had become his bathroom floor and said tersely, "I'm making some lunch."

It didn't sound like she was going to make him any and quite frankly, with the mood she was in, he wasn't going to ask her to. Sighing dismally, he cast a glare up at his broken shower. "Thanks a lot," he muttered to no one in particular before getting out of the tub as well. Twenty-seven days… Looked like it was soon to be twenty-eight.

By the time he'd gotten the deluge off his bathroom floor, the dripping mats hanging to dry on the line outside his window and some comfortable clothing on, Sakura was sitting on his worn couch in one of his shirts with a sandwich in one hand and a bowl of soup on the table in front of her. To his delighted surprise, there was another sandwich sitting on a plate next to a bowl of soup on the paper strewn coffee table.

Sakura didn't so much as glance at him as she idly flicked through the stations on his small black-and-white television. Kakashi didn't press her, merely ate his lunch while she ate hers. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. It really wasn't his fault that he had faulty plumbing in his shower… or that his upstairs neighbor decided now was a good time to have sex too. Really, if she wanted to be angry at something, it should be fate. Or Lady Luck. Or Genma. Hell, even his landlady, a sweet old woman who had let him slide on rent a few times in the past, deserved the wrath of Haruno Sakura over himself.

Kakashi finished his lunch and slouched back into the couch. Sakura continued to ignore him, her attention fully on the channels that passed by with each click of the remote. Finally, after several minutes of her flipping stations and him picking at a snag in the sofa cushion, Kakashi glanced at her and said, "Sakura."

"What?" she asked blandly, still unwilling to look at him.

"Sorry my shower attacked you."

There was a twitch at the corner of her lips and a subtle softening to her features that meant she was losing the war not to smile. "Considering I almost got a spigot up my ass, you're gonna have to do a lot more than apologize," she murmured back, sliding a suggestive look his way.

His eyebrows arched in surprise as disbelief swept through him… as well as arousal. Unwilling to trust his luck that just _maybe_ she was still in the mood to finish what they'd started, Kakashi reached out cautiously and trailed his fingertips along her bare thigh. When she didn't snap his arm off at the elbow, he settled his whole hand against her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, one that made her breath catch and her legs part ever so slightly in invitation "Is that so?" he questioned, playing along with her game.

Sakura hummed an affirmation as she shifted lower on the couch, the movement making his hand slip just under the hem of the baggy shirt covering her. "Yeah, that's so." Her words were breathy, anticipatory for what he would do next.

Nodding slightly as if pondering just what he could do to make it up to her, Kakashi pushed the coffee table back with his barefoot. All to make room for him to kneel on the floor on front of her, his eye catching hers as his hands grasped her hips to pull her just a little closer to the edge. Sakura's lips parted and her eyes became that lovely emerald shade as her own desire began to surface once again.

Her breath hitched as he slid his hands from her knees up her thighs, pushing his shirt with them until it was gathered around her waist. She sighed as he parted her thighs and settled himself between them, fanning his breath against the smooth skin just alongside a thatch of pink curls. Watching her the entire time, he raked the fingers of one hand through those course curls, purposely skimming over her slit. Her hips lifted a little in an entreaty for more, which he was more than happy to supply her with. Kakashi slowly ran his fingers back over her until he was rubbing along the seem of her slit.

Sakura groaned under her breath and pushed her hips toward his hand, her eyes falling closed.

Using two fingers, Kakashi spread her open, leaned forward… and flicked his tongue along her clit.

Sakura gasped and dug her nails into the armrest of his couch hard, her hips jerking toward his mouth.

That was all the teasing he gave her. She'd barely resettled herself on the couch before she cried out again as his tongue and lips went to work on her. He licked across her folds hungrily, the taste of her in his mouth making his cock hard almost instantly. He moaned against her clit and delighted in the sudden startled gasp she gave as her back arched. His tongue dipped inside her, plunging as deep as he could go before swirling upward to tease the small, tight bundle of nerves above her entrance.

Kakashi didn't hold her hips still. He loved the way they rolled eagerly against his mouth, how her thighs trembled under his hands as he held them open. He couldn't get enough of her gasping his name, tugging at his hair as her head thrashed along the back of the couch. When he opened his eyes, he very nearly came on the spot as he caught sight of her rolling her own nipples between her fingers through the cotton shirt covering them, her lower lip caught between her teeth as if the pleasure were almost too intense to bear.

Sakura's cries grew louder when he thrust two fingers into her, curling them inside her to hit just the right spot. His tongue swirled and flicked faster over her clit as he plunged his fingers in and out of her hot, wet body. God… he could feel it again, that inebriating pulse of her muscles clamping down around his fingers. As much as he wanted to be inside her when she came, the desire to taste her orgasm on his tongue was stronger.

She wasn't bothering to try and be quiet any longer. Her gasps were now full out shouts of pleasure as her hips moved more urgently against his mouth and hand, her fingers pulling harder against his hair. Her muscles were fluttering wildly as he added a third finger, his cock throbbing as she moaned encouragingly. Kakashi released her thigh in favor of slipping his hand down the front of his pants to give his cock a few slow, tension relieving pulls. It was more to take the edge off than to make him come. When he _did _come, he was going to be buried deep inside her, pounding that sweet pussy of hers until she was-

_Knock, knock, knock._

He did _**not **_just hear some incredibly dead bastard knock on his door.

The sudden freezing of Sakura's hips told him he had. _Fuck!_ "Kakashi?" she asked, her voice a little raspy sounding and hesitant.

Kakashi's response was to give one long, slow lick from where his fingers were buried inside her up along her reddened clit. Sakura cried out piercingly loud and didn't continue that line of thought. He'd be surprised if she could even think anymore as he sucked that tiny bundle past his lips, pressing the tip of his tongue against the trapped nub just to see what sort of sound she would make.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Hatake-san? May I speak with you for a moment?"

_Goddamn it!_ He recognized the voice as belonging to the man from the next apartment over. Shinjiro Something-Or-Other, his wife and three children. If they could hear Shinjiro from the hallway, there was no way he hadn't heard Sakura screaming. Kakashi understood that most married men usually didn't get laid as much, but surely the man wasn't so sex depraved that he didn't recognize the sounds of a woman about to come!

Growling angrily, Kakashi lifted his head from between Sakura's legs and called sharply, "Can this possibly wait?" Just to remind her that he was still in the moment, as well as to tip the clueless bastard on the other side of his door in on just _why_ it would have to wait, Kakashi stroked his fingers inside her again. Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her heavy groan while giving him a look that said he would be very dead once he was through pleasuring her.

The hesitation on the other side of the door was almost palpable. After a second of silence in which Kakashi kept up the firm, rhythmic push of his fingers, Shinjiro finally said nervously, "Actually… it really can't. Please, Hatake-san."

This wasn't happening. This was _so not happening!_ Kakashi glared at the door before turning to look at Sakura's face. Sakura wasn't looking at him again. Instead, she was busy scowling at his kitchen as she tapped her nails irritably along his sofa. Shit… "Just go see what he wants already," she snarled as she began tugging the shirt down over her thighs again.

Groaning and wondering just how bad it would be to leave a widow with three children to fend for themselves, Kakashi pulled his fingers from her and swiped them across his pants before dabbing his shirt sleeve over his lips. There was no helping the fact that he smelled like sex, but that didn't mean he was going to answer the door with her fluids all over his face.

Yanking the door open and not even pretending to be happy about the intrusion, Kakashi gave the man on the other side an expectant look.

Shinjiro was the typical sort of civilian family man; slightly paunched gut, hair just beginning to thin and eyes that would have been kind were they not gazing at Kakashi with an edge of trepidation. Swallowing hard, Shinjiro bowed nervously and said in a wavering voice, "I-I'm sorry to disturb you, Hatake-san. See, the thing is… today's my son's sixth birthday."

Kakashi lifted one brow but didn't say anything as he continued to glare at the man. He had no idea what this man's son had to do with interrupting his sex life, and he honestly couldn't have cared less to find out. What mattered was that there was a half naked girl still sitting on his couch and he could still taste her delectable pussy in his mouth.

Wringing his hands, Shinjiro's cheeks pinkened a little. "Well, what I'm trying to say is… we're having a party, see and… well… my son and his friends they, um… Hatake-san, I'm certain you know how thin these walls are. We've already had the birthday party interrupted once. Would it be too much to ask that you and your, um… _friend_… possibly cease what you're doing at least until tonight? Or perhaps take it somewhere else?"

Oh. Whatever resentment Kakashi had felt toward the anxious man on his doorstep faded as the sound of children's laughter came from next door. Clearing his throat, Kakashi nodded and mumbled sheepishly, "Sure. No problem. Uh… sorry."

Shinjiro bowed quickly as he began backing away toward his own home. "Oh, please don't apologize, Hatake-san! Really, please don't! _We're_ the ones who are sorry for disrupting _you_!"

Yes… he better be. Giving the man a tight smile, Kakashi shut the door. His forehead banged against it as he took a moment to bask in his misery. He knew Sakura was watching him from the couch, waiting for him to come to terms with the fact that he was _not_ going to be screwing her today.

Sighing wearily, Kakashi scrubbed a hand down his face and turned to face her. Sakura stared at him calmly, her face an almost perfect mask of emptiness. It was her eyes that betrayed her uncertainty of his mood, and that look intensified as he tilted his chin toward the coffee table. "See that newspaper there?"

Nodding slowly, Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion at his question.

Hands in his pockets Kakashi trudged back to the kitchen to get a bottle of sake. "Good. Go through the housing section and pick out a new apartment for me. Mine sucks."


End file.
